Back Into Your Heart
by Super-GeekGoddess101
Summary: Roman and Ayaka's relationship as Dom and submissive is suffering when Roman treats her coldly and harshly. When Ayaka goes out partying one night and shows up late, Roman is not pleased and punishes her for it, but soon they also find a way to fix what is broken. Sorry for lame summary. ONE SHOT. Warnings: SEXUAL CONTENT AND STRONG LANGUAGE.


**I don't own anyone in this one shot, except my fictional OC Character. Enjoy and Review. *blows kisses***

Ayaka once again felt alone in bed. Well, maybe not physically, but emotionally she was. She looked over to Roman Reigns to see that he was sleeping soundly. He looked beautiful: His long black hair over his face, his dark grey eyes and chiseled jaw line, sexy lips and his incredible built body with the Tribal sleeve tattoo spreading to his chest. He was everything she could have ever imagined and hoped for...or so she thought. They have been together for almost a year now and up until then, he's been nothing but distant towards her. She would do everything a good submissive would do: Clean the house, make his dinner and give him as much sex as he wanted. After all, that's how its suppose to be, right?

But she felt like everything was changing, and it was not for the better. Roman was the CEO of a corporate law firm and he was known for his hard work and driven success, which she would always support him of. He would work late nights but he would always come home to her despite how his hostile attitude towards her. She was mentally going crazy over what she has done wrong. Roman was never the type to show his emotions so she couldn't tell what was going on through his mind. But no matter what she did or what she has tried to do for him, he would still be distant towards her and continue on with his day. He wouldn't even hold her at night or kiss her goodbye when he left for work or when she left for work. It would be a simple "See you tonight." and then he would drive off, leaving her to wonder off with her thoughts.

The sex was incredible but of course, Roman would just treat it as if he was having sex with some random woman and not with his submissive, the one that he met at a friends party and as they slow danced, he made his move and kissed her with wild passion. Some would say that the relationship was moving a little too fast but Ayaka didn't care what anyone else had to say. Roman made her truly happy and made her feel like a new woman everyday.

Now it was all downhill. He wasn't affectionate with her like the first time they met. It seemed as though it was like he didn't care about her anymore. She was just in the way, a way for him to get his nut. When Roman left for work, all Ayaka would do is cry. She missed her Dom and she was sick of being treated as though she was second to him. She didn't know what she was going to do anymore.

* * *

The next morning, she was making breakfast for him as he came down the stairs, his black suit and tie, his hair pulled back and he was wearing his black shades and he was talking on his cell. She presented his breakfast on the table and he nodded to her and went back to talking on his phone. Ayaka has had enough of the cold shoulder.

"You know, a thank you WOULD be nice, Mr. Roman." She stated to him. Roman just gave her a blank expression and then he went back to his conversation with one of his clients. Ayaka felt an anger in her that she has never felt before, at least not towards him, and she kicked her Roman in his leg.

"Ouch." He growled. He hung up and gave her a look of a thousand deaths.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Roman glared at her.

"Nothing is wrong, but you are treating me like the enemy and I haven't done anything wrong!" Ayaka told him, her voice trying to remain calm. "All you do is talk on the phone but you never-"

"I'm busy Ayaka, deal with it." Roman said to her coldly. "You of all people need to start being grateful. I'm supporting us, remember?"

"I work too, in case you forgot, sir." She said "sir" acidly, in her voice.

"Look, Ayaka, I don't have time for your shitty tantrums. Now be here at 7pm and make sure that my dinner is ready." He stated to her as he went back on the phone, talking again with one of his co-workers. He didn't even touch the breakfast that she made for him.

"Have a good day.." She tried to say sweetly to her but he waved her off, ignoring her once again.

As he closed the door, Ayaka fought the urge not to cry again. Why was her Dom treating her like this? Why does he hate her so much? She sighed sadly as she went up the stairs and into a warm hot shower. She missed Roman's touch on her skin and how he would use to bring her to such heights of pleasure, no matter what day or what time it was. Now it was like he wouldn't stay in the same room with her. She was truly hurting and feeling neglectful.

* * *

Ayaka worked at the Marketing Business. She was a copy editor and even though it seemed like an easy job, it was very hard and the hours were a bit stressful.

As she sent in the last file, she heard a knock on the door and it was her co-worker and friend, Nikki Bella.

"Hey Ayaka. Since our shifts are almost over and its Friday Night, how about we go to the bar and go dancing and get some drinks with Layla and Alicia Fox?" Nikki said with a friendly smile.

"Oh I can't I uh-" Ayaka was about to say that she couldn't and that she had to make dinner for Roman as soon as he got home, but after her fight with Roman this morning, maybe a girls night out was what she could use.

"On second thought, I'm up for it." Ayaka said smiling. "But I don't have anything stylish to wear on me right now, except my work clothes that is."

"No problem. Just stop by my house and we can do a major hook up." Nikki said, smiling.

"Thanks girl." Ayaka said smiling.

Nikki left the office and Ayaka felt bubbly all over for tonight.

* * *

Ayaka went over to Nikki's house and then after trying on a couple outfits, Ayaka came out and did a slow twirl.

"Perfect choice, and sexy, might I add." Nikki said, giggling.

Ayaka was wearing a Rare Pearl Embellished Layered Hem Dark Pink Dress. She had on some black peeptoe pumps and her black hair was down and past her shoulders. She wore some light makeup with some red lipstick, enough to match her light caramel skin and along with her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Sexy has been brought back, thanks to you." Nikki said with a wide grin on her red lips. Ayaka laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Awe hush it, Nikki." She said, stroking her hair. "You ready?"

"Yup. Let's go pick up Layla and Alicia and then we can hit up that club, Pulse.

Pulse was a simple night club with not too much craziness but it was still fun. Ayaka grabbed her purse and then headed out to the car with Nikki where she would pick up the girls and they would start their night off right.

* * *

It was a bit packed in the club and Ayaka had to stay close with the girls just so she wouldn't get eaten up by the crowd so easily. Nikki ordered them a round of peach ciroc drinks, along with some regular vodka and they drank away and Ayaka felt like a whole new person, away from the drama and stress. Although her inner thoughts told her to at least let Roman know where she was. Before she could dig into her purse for her cell phone, Alicia took the phone away and put it back in her purse.

"I'm sure Roman won't mind if you have some fun, right?" Alicia told her with a grin.

Now that she thought about it, it was only a little bit of fun and it's not like Roman gives a damn about her anymore, so why not right? She clinked her glasses with her ladies and then they downed their drinks and cheered to the good music that was pumping and beating. Ayaka went up to dance and she didn't care about anything else going on, just the fact that she was having fun and that was all that mattered.

* * *

The hours were going by and Roman has already been at home, but there was no sign of Ayaka, his submissive. She didn't even make dinner for him. It felt strange and foreign to him that she wasn't home to greet him and he was starting to get angry by the minute. He would call her phone but there was no answer. As the hours went by and it started to get later by the minute, his anger started to grow, since normally he was always calm when it came to situations like this, but this time there was no way in hell nothing was going to calm him down now. He was running his fingers through his hair and pacing back in forth in anger, still trying to call her and text her. There was no reply at all and he has left 8 voicemails on her phone. He felt like he was going to explode with the rage that was growing inside of him. Just then, his phone started to ring and then he saw it was a call from his co-worker and best friend, Dean Ambrose.

"Yeah man, what's up?" He said, trying to keep his anger under control from the situation that was happening.

"Umm, hey look, I don't know if I'm right but uhh..it seems like some girl who looks like Ayaka is dancing with some guy..it looks like her but uhh.."

"Is it her or not?" Roman started snarling.

"I think it might be her. Look man I'm just-"

Before Dean could finish his sentence, Roman hung up the phone and he sat down on the sofa, in the dark, thoughts swirling into his head for when Ayaka comes home.

* * *

Ayaka was having fun dancing with Cody Rhodes, even though he was becoming a little too touchy as he was placing his hand on her thigh and she would kindly push him off of it. She was just being nice and besides, nothing wrong with a little harmless dancing right? The club was about to close in 5 minutes and Ayaka smiled and told him goodbye as she left with her friends.

"I had a great time. Thanks for inviting me Nikki." She smiled.

"No problem. I'm getting pretty tired, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok then. Bye girls." Ayaka waved as she turned on the engine to her car as she hopped in. She drove off and headed home to face Roman. Hopefully he was asleep or too busy with work to even notice that she was gone for so long. But for some reason, she knew some kind of trouble was going to happen.

* * *

She got inside the house and quietly closed the front door and locked it. She saw the time on the microwave door. It was almost 3 in the morning.

"Wow, I didn't even know that I was gone for that long." She thought to herself. She set her purse down and then she tried to quietly head up the stairs to the bedroom and then change so she could lay down. However, she heard his voice.

"So you're back." She heard Roman's voice say.

She turned around and saw Roman in his chair, nursing his scotch drink. He was still in his suit and tie and the look in his eyes could seriously kill someone in 3 seconds.

"Yeah..I didn't realize it was so late." She said softly.

"Where in the hell were you?" She heard him say calmly, but the tone in his voice said otherwise.

"I went out with some friends for some drinks." She told him, her heart starting to skip a beat from the deathly tone in his voice.

"So you went out dancing, and dressing like that and let other men touch you?" Roman said, getting up slowly. "And not only that, you didn't bother to call?"

"It's not like you would have noticed any damn way." She told him angrily.

Before she could head up the steps, Roman's hand grabbed her arm and swung her around, pushing her up against the wall.

"Excuse me?" He questioned her. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means." Ayaka fired at him, suddenly finding her voice of strength.

"Ayaka, this was the most stup-"

"Save your bullshit, Roman." She said, pushing him off of her. "You don't give a shit about me."

"What did you just say?" Roman asked her, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Are you that fucking clueless?" Ayaka started yelling at him, the hurt clearly shown in her voice and all over her face. "You don't give a damn about me. It's always about what YOU want. It's never about me anymore, not the way it use to be."

Ayaka had no idea where this whole courage to stand up to Roman came from, but there was no stopping it. She was sick and tired of being treated like dirt and she had to speak out right now.

"I would do anything for you and I have always given you everything that you have wanted and needed." Ayaka said, her body started to tremble a bit. "But nothing is ever good enough for you. You don't love me, you hate me. You don't even treat me like your best friend anymore."

Roman was silent as she went on. She couldn't read his facial expression as it was blank as ever but once again, there was no stopping her rant.

"Maybe I am speaking out of the wrong here and maybe I should be punished for coming home late and not calling you..but honestly, it wouldn't make a difference anyway." Ayaka said, her voice thick with sadness and her eyes were filled with tears. "Because no matter what you do or no matter what I do or say, no matter how hard I get you to want me or pay me any attention..you just turn me away and give me the cold shoulder. You don't care about me anymore..and you sure as hell are not my true Dom..you are just Roman Reigns, a stranger in my eyes."

As she was about to try to head for the steps to lay down, Roman picked her up and pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately, his thick tongue sliding into her warm sweet mouth. Ayaka could taste the scotch liquor on his tongue but it only added to the sensations that were coursing through her blood. Her head was swimming with different thoughts and she wasn't sure what to do. Roman stopped his bruising kiss on her lips, tasting the flavor of her cherry lipstick that she wore tonight. He inhaled her scent that he loved, he missed so much as he bit and sucked on her neck, leaving a few red marks.

Ayaka moaned and clutched onto his arms, stroking them. To say she missed Roman was beyond the facts: She didn't just missed Roman and his kisses, she missed ALL of him and his kiss would always take her breath away.

"You really think I don't care about you?" He whispered to her, rubbing her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

Ayaka bowed her head down, trying not to look into his eyes, but Roman wasn't having that. He forced her to look up : Her hazel eyes meeting his grey eyes.

"I just feel that-" Ayaka spoke softly but Roman kissed her again, this time he picked her up as her legs would wrap around his midsection. He carried her all the way upstairs into their bedroom as he laid her on her back. He flipped her over and roughly lifted the hem of her dress.

"Stay there and don't move." He demanded softly.

Ayaka stayed where she was as he hooked up the spreader bar to the headboard of their bed. It was attached with handcuffs and he grabbed Ayaka's hands and he hooked the cuffs around to her wrists and locked them in place. Ayaka felt her pink nub throbbing with need, the only need that Roman could fill. She wasn't sure what else was going through his head right now but she decided not to think about what was going on through her head and to concentrate on the moment.

"You know I was very worried about you.." Roman continued on. "I've called you several times and I didn't get one answer from you, not even a text message."

"But-"

"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking or I will gag you..in fact." Roman said, digging into his drawer, pulling out a red ball gag. He placed it on her mouth and then he hooked it on and locked it in place. Ayaka whimpered and Roman chuckled a bit, watching her squirm.

"It's time to receive your punishment, like the bad slut you are." Roman told her. "You've really made me angry Ayaka and that is never a good idea to piss me off and have me worried all at once."

Ayaka knew what was about to happen and she braced herself for the pain he was going to bring to her. Hell, he probably wouldn't even let her cum tonight.

Roman had the black paddle out and ready. He was going to give Ayaka 20 strokes and then three more strokes on a special part on her body.

"We'll simply start with 20 strokes, got it?" He stated. Ayaka nodded and closed her eyes.

Roman landed the first **SMACK** on her left ass cheek, making her shake. Then he hit the right ass cheek, making her cringe. He switched over doing left to right until he had reached 20. By then, Ayaka had tears streaming down from her eyes, with the ball gag muffling her cries.

Roman was only punishing her because he really did care about her and he knew he hate to admit it, but he fucked up badly for how he treated her. He's lost sight of being a proper dom and he was hoping that tonight would make her see that he did still want her, he was her true dom and she was everything he has ever wanted, even if he was giving her some serious hard-hitting pain to her inflamed ass.

Roman pulled the red thong off of her, forcing her legs to spread wider, displaying the view of her wet pussy. He didn't even have to touch her and she was already soaked. He was very lucky to have a submissive like her. He missed her just as much as she's missed him. Tonight would change all of that though.

He set the paddle down and then he used his index finger to touch the lips of her pussy, stroking her inner folds and in between them, making her rise her hips up to meet within his touch. But Roman had her hand on the small of her back and forced her back down. He would start stroking up and down, making her quiver and moan around the ball gag. He smirked, watching her reactions to his touch. It was one of the things that made him go crazy for her.

Then without any warning or hint, Ayaka felt the first open palm, right to her core as Roman slapped her right on her pussy, making her moan. Then Roman would do it again and then he would do it two more times, her juices leaking all over the bedspread. Roman then pulled off his buttoned shirt and his black slacks and socks and shoes, revealing his well-defined perfect body that Ayaka would melt for. He lifted her hair and then he removed the lock behind her neck and took the gag off of her.

Ayaka thought that Roman was going to just slide his cock in and then simply fuck her. But she had gotten another surprise as she felt his tongue licking her folds and coating it with her juices.

"Ohhh...Oh god..Ohh" Ayaka moaned out. Roman urged her to get on her knees for him as she lifted her knees up a bit, his tongue still going to work. He would stroke everywhere on her pussy, making her whimper and thrust her hips up to meet his tongue as he would dart out his tongue, nibbling and kissing on her swollen clit.

"S-Sir..I'm cumming!" Ayaka moaned out loudly. Roman stopped as he slid two thick fingers inside her channel.

"Not yet, beautiful." And then he would put his mouth back to work, licking her faster, bringing her to new heights of pleasure.

Ayaka had nothing to grab on to, since she was handcuffed so her body kept wildly moving and trembling as he would use his hands to massage the redness from her ass, making her body thrash wildly and kick her legs on the bed. Roman slowed down his movements as he would lift himself up, licking his lips. He unhooked the cuffs from the bar and turned her around to face him as he would attack her mouth again, with more of his wet open mouth kisses.

He pulled her dress off over her head, revealing her red laced bra and he would unhook her bra off, attacking her neck and collarbone before he laid her back down on the bed. Ayaka was covered in red marks and she was panting and already sweating.

Roman used the cuffs around her wrists, to attach them around her ankles, still keeping them on her wrists. Her legs were now up and hooked to her wrists. Her pussy was now in full view before his grey eyes and open for his pleasure, well in his mind more so for _her_ pleasure.

He looked at Ayaka, her black silky hair spilling all over the bed, her lipstick smudged and her beautiful body, willing and ready for him. She was still wet for him as his thumb would slowly stroke the sensitive button between her folds.

"You are so beautiful, sub." He whispered to her. "Every part of you is beautiful and don't think for a second that I wouldn't do anything for you."

Ayaka blushed and smiled at him, biting her lip in anticipation. She felt his cock nudged between her folds and she was so open and ready for him. He bent over and kissed her soft lips, their tongues carressing each other, filled with the promises of pleasure and nothing else.

"I would die for you, Ayaka.." He whispered to her before he slid his length inside of her. Ayaka moaned and whimpered, feeling her Dom inside of her. She felt complete all over again.

He started off slowly, doing some long strokes, making her feel all of him inside of her. She moaned softly, tears coming to her eyes as his touch was back on her skin.

"You're everything to me, baby." Roman continued to whisper to her. "I need you, more than anything. You're a part of me."

Ayaka felt like her world was coming together. Her Dom was no longer cold to her. He was taking his time with his sub, whispering sweet words to her, giving her his undivided attention in many ways.

Roman started to speed up his thrusting, taking a nipple in his mouth and he swirled his tongue around her chocolate buds, making her pant with need. He would slowly pull all the way out until she felt the tip of his cock and then he would slam back inside of her until she felt his pubic bone touch her clit.

Roman started thrusting inside of her harder, feeling himself coming to his release. But he wasn't going to cum until she did first. He reached down to her swollen clit as he started rubbing it with his thumb, making her arch her back and cry out.

Roman couldn't stand it anymore. He removed the cuffs off of her as she felt him wrap her arms and long legs wrap around him as he pumped into her harder and faster. His lips crashed onto hers as she felt a tear run down her cheek. Roman grunted, feeling how tight she was but continued his pounding as he kissed away her tears, her neck, her earlobe and then back onto her puffy lips.

"I-I'm cumming sir...I'm cumming!" Ayaka moaned out, her nails clawing on his back.

"Let's cum together then." Roman whispered to her. "Cum with me Ayaka..cum, my little slut."

Ayaka needed no further encouragement. She moaned louder, biting onto his shoulder, making him hiss as they both held onto each other when they finally, came together. Ayaka felt like she was seeing stars as she felt the most powerful orgasm wash down on her.

"ROMAN!" Ayaka screamed out.

"AYAKA!" Roman yelled out, his voice hoarse.

He slammed into her a few more times, still kissing her and then he violently came inside of her, his milky seed flooding her insides while her cream was coating his thick cock. Roman collapsed on her, still kissing her while they were both trying to catch their breaths. He wiped the sweat off of her forehead before he pulled her into his strong arms.

"I don't know what I would do if I'd lost you.." Roman said as he stroked her hair.

"I'd really thought you hated me.." Ayaka said softly as she looked up at him.

"No sweetheart..it had nothing to do with you.." Roman said as he closed his eyes, sighing softly.

"Then what was wrong, sir?" Ayaka said, stroking his chest with her small hand.

"My brother..Matt..he's been hospitalized, due to heart problems." Roman told her, his face trying to mask the pain.

Ayaka felt the need to hold Roman and comfort him as she kissed his chest. She knew Matt and Roman had a close relationship and how much he loved and cared about his brother.

"I've been trying so fucking hard to keep myself distracted, with work and seeing if there were any updates about him..but instead all I've done is hurt you." Roman said solemnly.

Ayaka felt a tear fall down again. She hated seeing Roman in pain. He was strong and he was her rock when she needed him and now was the time to be there for him. She didn't even know he was going through something like this.

"I had no idea." Ayaka said. "I am so-" But Roman cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"There's no need to apologize, Ayaka." Roman told her. "I was in the wrong. I'm always about us when it comes to trust and communication and I've failed to take my part in that. So for that, I do apologize to you."

Ayaka smiled and kissed his chest a couple times, along with his hand. She would gladly accept his apology. Roman was her world and he meant everything to her. Their love-making tonight proved that.

"I was really worried about you." Roman said as he continued to stroke her hair. "I thought something happened to you."

"I'm sorry for not calling you about where I was, sir." Ayaka told him as she stroked his pecs.

"How about next time, we talk to each other if anythings wrong." Roman said, giving her a small smile.

Ayaka nodded and he sat her up in his lap, giving her a slow yet heat filled passionate kiss. His lips were still on each other as Roman would dart his tongue out to lick them.

"It's a done deal, sir." Ayaka told him, stroking his long black hair through her fingers.

"I love you so much, Ayaka." Roman told her, emotion in his eyes.

"I love you too sir. So much." Ayaka said, kissing him again. Roman growled as he laid her back, ready for the next round of love-making.

* * *

The next morning, Ayaka woke up to the sunshine that was hurting her eyes a bit as she blinked a bit. She felt Roman's strong arms around her, the warmth feeling so damn good to her and the bed was no longer cold. But she was shocked to see that on her left hand, her middle finger displayed a ruby diamond ring. She then realized it was an engagement ring. He must have slipped it on her when she was sleeping. She turned her head to see Roman's smile as he kissed her softly.

"I take it, that that's a yes right?" He said, smirking.

"Oh it's definately a yes." She said as she attacked him, kissing him as they both laughed. He ran his fingers through her hair and then kissed her left hand where the beautiful ring was displayed.

"I'm glad to have you back, my beautiful submissive." Roman told her with a smile.

"I'm so glad to be back in your arms." She told him happily. "And of course, to be Mrs. Reigns."


End file.
